The Qualifying Rounds
King Chappa }} is the one hundred fourteenth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Krillin, Yamcha and Goku in fighting poses. Summary The drawings begin, and Kuririn gets #71, in the second half of Block Two. Goku gets in the end of Block One, and Yamcha draws in the first half of Block One. Goku asks Jackie what he got, and he says #178, in Block Four. Then the PA system says they’re going to decide the eight finalists, and so everyone needs to get to their proper blocks. The rules are then explained: “The fights are one-on-one atop the contest platforms. If you fall off, faint, or say you give up, it’s a loss.” They all go to their blocks, and the official at Block One calls for #1 and #2, and Yamcha steps up. The opponent comes at Yamcha, but one elbow to the face knocks him out, and the official says #2 wins. Yamcha and Goku look over at Kuririn, and this huge guy is calling him a baldy baby. The guy tries to smash Kuririn with his huge hand, but Kuririn just slings him overhead by one of his huge fingers, tossing the guy into the wall. Goku compliments Kuririn, when the three-eyed guy from Tsuru-sennin’s party comes over and starts talking trash. Goku doesn’t know who he is, and Kuririn tells him it’s one of Tsuru-sennin’s students, who is Muten Rōshi’s rival. The three-eyed guy tells them they’re lucky they won’t end up fighting him in the preliminaries, and then talks some more trash. Yamcha gives him the finger, and then #99 and #100 are called in Block Three, and the guy says it’s his turn. The three-eyed guy takes off his coat, and Kuririn says he’ll laugh if he loses, but Goku thinks he looks like an awesome guy. The three-eyed guy has to fight a sumo wrestler, but he defeats him in the blink of an eye. The official says #99 wins, and most of the onlookers didn’t notice anything. But Kuririn and Yamcha note it was four hand strikes and two kicks, and the three-eyed guy thinks that was nothing. Then it’s Goku’s turn, and he’s faced up against the famous King Chapa. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *King Chappa Locations *Earth **World Martial Arts Tournament Trivia The Dragon Quest monsters Saber tiger, Orc, Shaman, Cyclops, and Archdemon are contestants in the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Those monsters were designed by Akira Toriyama, and are all originally from Dragon Quest II (1987). Shaman and Killer also appear in the following manga chapter, "King Chappa". Gallery Yamcha is the victor.jpg|Yamcha is the victor Krillin exhibits his new strength.jpg|Krillin exhibits his new strength Yamcha gives Tien the finger.jpg|Yamcha gives Tien the finger Tien's easy victory.jpg|Tien's easy victory Shaman&Cyclops(Ch114).png|''Dragon Quest'' characters in the background KillerTiger&Orc&Shaman(Ch114).png|''Dragon Quest'' characters in the background Archdemon(Ch114).png|A Dragon Quest character in the background Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters